Avada Kedevra
by Cassidy Darks
Summary: Les dernières heures d'un maraudeurs, Lunard.


Auteur : Cassidy Darkstone

E-mail : jahira13voila.fr

Titre : Avada Kedevra

Avertissement : G rien qui ne sortent de l'ordinaire, a part la magie, mais ça c'est plutôt du rêve.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, elle a po voulu me les donner ou me les vendre.

Petit note de l'auteur : One-shot sur la mort de plusieurs persos importants. Je tenais à l'écrire car ma vision de ce one-shot est très claire, plus que pour mes autres fics ou one-shot. Alors s'il vous plaît, R&R please.

Merci à plus fidèles lecteurs (en dehors du cuicui) Katel, Bunny, Lucida

Maintenant place à …

**_Avada Kedevra :_**

Remus s'assit dans son fauteuil. Ceux qu'il attendait ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. En effet peu de temps après, une personne toute vêtue de noir entra.

Bonjour Severus, dit calmement Lupin.

Bonjour Remus. Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici ?

Pour te dire adieu.

Tu veux me dire adieu à moi, Severus Rogue, « Servilus » ?

Oui.

Puis-je connaître la raison de ce soudain intérêt ?

Mais voyons, tu es mon meilleur et plus vieil ennemi, « servilus », répondit Remus en éclatant de rire 

Severus le regarda, mi-étonné, mi-amusé, avant de laisser ce dernier côté prendre le dessus et de rire à son tour.

Mais comment sais-tu que tu vas mourir ? demanda le professeur une fois son calme retrouvé.

Lily me la prédit quand nous étions encore adolescent, tout comme la sienne, celle de James, de Sirius, la tienne.

Elle ne s'est jamais trompée n'est-ce pas ? demanda avec tension Rogue.

Non, ni pour celle de Sirius, ni la tienne, ni pour celle de Voldemort.

Tu tenais donc tant que ça à me voir une dernière fois, moi que tu n'as jamais aimé et qui te la bien rendu ?

Oui, j'y tenais, pour Sirius, pour lui montrer que les haines ne sont pas éternelles.

Tu as un trop grand cœur, Lupin, cela te perdra.

Exactement, tout comme toi, répondit le loup-garou, un sourire aux lèvres.

Oui, c'est pour ça que l'on ne s'entant pas. Nous avons le même caractère, ou presque, ajouta Severus en souriant à son tour. Nous savons reconnaître nos erreurs, nos défauts, nos qualités.

Rogue, toi et moi sommes très différent mais tu ne veux pas le comprendre, tu veux te raccrocher à quelque chose pour oublier le monde qui t'entoure.

Peut-être, dit le professeur pensif. 

Un long silence suivit. Remus le rompit au bout de quelques minutes :

Ils ne devraient plus tarder. Avant qu'ils arrivent, Severus, je te dis à bientôt.

Et je te réponds à tout de suite même.

Si tu veux. 

Alors le silence reprit, mais plus court cette fois-ci, et il fut coupé par l'arrivée d'une autre personne, toute vêtue de noir, mais un noir plus intense, une personne encapuchonnée.

Tu es juste à l'heure Peter, dit calmement Lupin.

Remus ? C'est toi ?

Oui.

Que fais-tu l ?

Je suis venu mourir, comme toi.

Où est le maître ?

Peter Pettigrow est toujours fidèle au grand mage noir.

Oui.

J'aurais préféré que le soit moins, rétorqua Remus avec regrets.

Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie Lunard, ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce que je dois faire !

Toi qui n'haussait jamais le ton tu crie ! N'oublie pas que sans les Mauraudeurs tu ne serais pas aussi puissant aujourd'hui.

Peut-être. 

Un autre silence commença, interminable, de plusieurs heures. Et, à la fin, l'arrivée du dernier personnage attendu : le seigneur des ténèbres.

Enfin te voilà, nous t'attendions, dit calmement Lupin.

Je le sais, comme beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez, même toi Quedver, répondit le maître des ombres.

Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, Harry ?

Je ne suis plus un enfant Remus, répondit sèchement « Harry ».

Je le sais, le grand Harry Potter n'est plus un enfant. Il est le nouveau seigneur des ténèbres, le nouveau grand mage noir.

Ne te moque pas. Tu serais bien surprit de ce que je peux faire en manipulant la magie noire, ou la blanche d'ailleurs. Je les maîtrise toutes les deux.

Je le sais. Et je sais aussi que tu détestes quand je te tiens tête, mais il faut bien que je me défende alors que tu vas me tuer.

Puisque tu en viens là, finissons-en. 

Harry sortit lentement sa baguette de sa cape.

 Il la pointa vers Remus Lupin, celui qui avait veillé sur lui à distance et il prononça ses mots terribles avec lesquels ses sont morts.

 Il les déclara avec une froideur inquiétante, insupportable dans la voix, une nuance de plaisir passait presque dans ses deux mots :

**_ Avada Kedevra _**

Personne ne bougea, Remus devait mourir ce jour, il avait fait ses adieux.

Il était devenu vieux et sa vie s'arrêtait alors u'il avait soixante et dix ans.

Maintenant, Severus Rogue leva sa propre baguette et lança le même sort mais sa voix, bien que décidée, était teintée de dégoût.

**_ Avada Kedevra _**

Peter se plaça entre le professeur et son maître.

Il mourut.

Alors Harry Potter lança un autre sort impardonnable, quelques secondes avant Severus Rogue.

**_ Avada Kedevra _**

Et l'écho.

**_ Avada Kedevra _**

Les deux sorts atteignirent leurs buts et tout les deux furent tués.

Les mangemorts rendirent les armes. Le mal fut banni pendant quelques temps qui ne sont pas encore finis.

Alors depuis la mort de Peter Pettigrow, Severus Rogue, Remus Lupin et Harry Potter, ces mots ne plus prononcés, ils sont maudits :

**_ Avada Kedevra _**

Fin du one-shot

Cassidy Darkstone


End file.
